<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden Reunions by CustardPudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143850">Garden Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding'>CustardPudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Hilda survived because I can never bring myself to kill her, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, I hate that there aren't any cute Jeritza/Bernie fics, I needed food so I made it myself, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years and a silent war, Jeritza decides to take Bernadetta up on an offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley, Mentioned Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Past Bernadetta von Varley/Caspar von Bergliez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garden Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You can come whenever you like, </em>Bernadetta's invitation plagued Jeritza's mind. <em>My doors are always open. </em></p><p>Jeritza doubted that Bernadetta's offer still stood. It had been two years, a war against Those Who Slither in the Dark, and an apparent broken engagement between the young Count Varley and that Bergliez noble (apparently, it had ended amicably and he was married to that Goneril girl) but Jeritza made the journey all the way to Varley territory anyway. And before he knew it, was walking through her garden. </p><p>He saw her, sitting down before an easel, painting the garden's red roses. She looked tired, and somehow her hair was even less unruly than seven years ago, but it was Bernadetta, nonetheless. </p><p>Before Jeritza could rethink his decision, She looked up from her painting for a split second and froze, staring him right in the eye. Jeritza was honestly expecting her to tell him he was a little too late, but all she did was slowly get up from her spot, walk over to him, and take his hands. She smiled. </p><p>"You came." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this pair, it needs more love okay? </p><p>Bernie/Caspar is also good, and Hilda/Caspar is even more good, so...I included both. Oopsie. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>